Why Fred Weasley II can never die
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Fred Weasley II never got the chance to shine, his sister Roxanne didn't look like him, wasn't named after him and wasn't looked at like she was him in the eyes of fucking everyone.


_Fred stands back from the rest of his family who stand around the grave blinking back his tears as he watches them, looking at Roxanne with jealous eyes that she has the life he wants, his dad with resentment for not being able to see him for him. _

**Age One: The Start**

"It's a boy" The midwife announced not expecting the family standing there to go all stark white.

"Oh gosh" The mother Angelina Weasley breathed out.

"It's Fred all over again" Molly Weasley gaped, seeing her dead son come alive again in his Nephew.

George squeezed his wife's hand and then took his son in his arms. "Fred Weasley" He smiled down at his son.

They named him Fred Weasley the second.

**Age Nine**

If there was a contest for overprotective fathers George Weasley would win it hands down.

"Please dad" Fred pleaded. "For just an hour"

"No Fred"

"But daddy you can see me from the window"

"I said no Fred"

"This isn't fair" Fred stamped his foot down angered at the fact he's dad wouldn't let him go to the snow-covered park filled with kids his age which was right across the road and could easily be seen from the window.

"Don't throw a tantrum Fred it's not going to get you anywhere"

"Daddy just for half an hour please?"

"Fred I said no" His father ran a hand through his hair. "I have stuff to do and you're not going by yourself"

"Why daddy? Why?"

"Fred even if I was willing to let you go, you for sure aren't going now"

"I hate you" Fred screamed at his Father.

Fred sees the pain flash across his father's face and he immediately feels guilty, he doesn't hate his dad not by a long shot. His father may be an overprotective ass since the day he was born. He heard the stories of his father coddling him as a baby and a kid by never letting him out of his sight and not letting anyone else look after him even his own mother.

At nine Fred knows why his father is the way he is.

So he goes over to his father and hugs him. "I'm sorry daddy"

"It's okay son"

**Age Eleven**

Most embarrassing parent was his father he was sure.

They arrived at Kings Cross station running through the wall to the platform. Fred grinned widely at the sight of the Hogwarts train; he had waited for this ever since he got the acceptance letter.

"Have fun sweetheart" His mother hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek which he wiped at straight away making his mother laugh.

"Three minutes" His sister Roxanne squealed hugging both their parents and rushing off to meet her friends.

"I'm going to miss you" His mother says and that is what sets his father off.

His father threw his arms around Fred nearly lifting him of his feet. "I wish you weren't going or I was with you or, I'm going to miss you so much" Then even worse he's father starts to cry bubbling incoherent.

People are staring and Fred can feel his face heating up.

"George" His mother put her hand on his father's arm. "George, Fred is going to miss the train"

His father reluctantly pulls back. "I'll miss you"

At eleven Fred knows why his father is the way he is.

So he goes over to his father and hugs him. "I'll miss you too"

**Age Thirteen**

A picture could easily make his father cry.

Fred walked down the stairs seeing his father at the mantelpiece looking at a picture and crying silently.

He stood silently watching his father who after a minute turned around and saw his son standing there.

"Fred" His father whispered softly and reached out for him pulling him into a hug. "Fred your here"

No, wrong Fred, he wanted to say, but he knew he wouldn't.

At Thirteen Fred knows why his father is the way he is.

So he stood there silently and let his father do what he needed to do.

**Age Fifteen **

His father only saw one person as did everyone else.

"There the exact image" Fred's heart clenched as he heard his family talking about him.

"I know it's like looking at him all over again"

"It's kind of weird"

It's never the first time he hears it, he's gone through he's whole life hearing it.

He's sick of it by now but he doesn't show it.

What's worse is getting mistaken for Fred the first especially when it's his father.

"Fred, Fred" The joyful voice echo's down the road that Fred took to get away from his family who he only reminds them of Fred the first never him. It hurts but he can take it.

Fred slowed down and turned away as his father rushed up to him then stopped. "Oh"

"Yes"

"You look like him" His father reached out tracing his cheek. "So much that for a minute I thought-"

"I know father" Fred interrupted.

His father nodded and looked away.

"Hey" Fred took his father's hands bringing his father to look at him. "Want to play a prank on them?" He inclined his head towards Grandma Molly's house.

His father's face lit up and Fred knows it's worth it.

At Fifteen Fred knows why his father is the way he is.

So he pretends to be a prankster even though he's far from being one, for he'll do anything to make his father happy.

**Age Sixteen: The End. **

It is Fred's birthday, his birthday falls on the exact day his father and uncle were born, what's worse is it falls in the Easter holidays and the family has a big gathering. He knows his father hates it too but that's because he wants to be alone to mourn his brother.

They wanted it for different reasons but they want the same thing and they won't get it.

Fred disappeared into his bedroom, dreading next year even worse for he'll be coming of age and he won't be able to sneak away, he won't have a single second to himself.

His razor blade is hidden under his mattress along with his knife for when the razor blade just does not work.

He lounged on his bed and ran the blade up and down his arm, his blood rushing alive at it and then he drags it across his underarm.

It's a euphoria feeling. The blood runs down his arm and he twists his arm around watching as the blood circles his wrists. The pain is relief, almost pleasurable because everything goes out the window, why you're doing this is yourself is gone and it's just you, finally free, finally at peace, finally Fred the second and not the first. Alone is when he is him.

Fred looked down at his arm seeing all the cuts zigzagged across his arm, the ones he can easily hide because no one's eyes are looking for them. They don't know Fred is depressed, that he's putting on an act to keep everyone happy, mostly his father.

He's sacrificing himself for his father, sacrificing his happiness and he shouldn't be doing it but this is he's father. He's father lost his twin but Fred has lost nothing, he never had an identity to begin with so he couldn't lose it; can't lose what you never had.

His father needs this, needs it and Fred wants to give it to him.

He feels like his father needs Fred for him to live.

And maybe he is right.

That's why he cuts, that's the only thing he has going for him. His father's happiness and cutting are keeping him alive.

He'll stay alive for his father no matter what.

"_No Fred not again" My father fell at my body on the floor of my bedroom. "Fred you can't leave me again" _

_I'm sad, sad that even in death my father still can only see his twin brother and not his son. "I'm sorry daddy" I whisper touching his shoulder. I don't know if he can sense me, feel me for he doesn't react just stares blankly at my body tears falling down his cheeks and splattering the floor. _

"_I tried to live daddy" I tell him, crouching down beside him next to my body for which I hardly spare a glance for. "I tried to be him to keep you happy but things don't work out. I never meant to die, I wanted to but it was an accident. I could never commit suicide please believe that daddy" I stood up and look towards the light with a grin. _

"_If it helps I'm happy now" _


End file.
